Narrow Minded
by glassisntfun
Summary: He didn't mean to get pregnant. No really, he didn't. But somehow, he, Blaine Anderson, was expecting a child. Kurt/Blaine, mpreg, Blangst.
1. Preggers?

_**Well, this is my first story, everyone! Since I've recently gotten into mpreg stories, I've decided that I should make my own. Since I favor over Blaine being preggers over Kurt, he'll be the one with the bun in the oven rather than Kurt. Since I'm not entirely sure how to make a creative way for Blaine to be preggers, I've decided to use the 'gene' thingy from most mpreg stories. Yepz. **_

_**Please enjoy and don't forget to satisfy the review button! Love it!**_

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't mean to get pregnant.<p>

No, seriously, he didn't. It just…happened. And as lame of an excuse as that is, it was true. He and Kurt didn't know that he _could _get pregnant, but as it turns out, carriers had run a long time ago back in Blaine's family. So, the odds of him having the gene were likely.

He remembered two weeks after doing 'the deed' with Kurt yet again having pains in his side. At first, he suspected that he had bumped his hip in the wrong way. Side pains were normal for everyone, right?

He first suspected the worst after he randomly threw up in the middle of the night. But, being in denial at the time, he just blamed it on the steak he ate the night before.

Another sign was his constant need to go to the bathroom. Seriously, Blaine couldn't go a class period without having to use the restroom. That's when Kurt started thinking that something was up with him. Kurt wanted him to go to the doctor, but Blaine just shook it off, knowing that nothing was wrong with him, despite what everyone was saying.

And it was three hours ago, when he threw up without eating anything for the entire day, that he realized something was wrong. He quickly ran to the store, buying a pregnancy test in the most discreet way he knew how.

"And is this…for you?" The woman at the check-out asked, adverting her eyes from the thin white box to look Blaine directly in the eye.

Blaine gulped, "Uh…no. It's for my…sister, yeah, my sister, actually," he stuttered, giving the woman a fake smile.

The older, maybe fifty, year old just pursed her badly-applied-lipstick lips, the wrinkles around her mouth crinkling to form a frightening face. But, instead of asking anymore questions, she hummed lightly, putting it and a few other items in a plastic bag.

Blaine gave her the money, getting the recite and his change, before hurrying out of the CVS as quickly as possible. Driving home and slamming the front door after him, Blaine ran up the stairs, ignoring his younger brothers welcoming 'hey'.

He remembered slamming the bathroom door shut behind him, breathing hard, before setting white plastic bag on the counter, fishing out the pregnancy test and tearing open the box, hesitantly staring at the white stick that suddenly felt like a slate of ice in his fingers.

He closed his eyes for a mere second, before unzipping his pants and getting ready to take the test that could possibly changed his life forever.

**xXxXxXx**

Three minutes. That's what the box said. Three freaking minutes, and his life could be changed in more ways than one. Blaine silently closed the door behind him, not being able to bare watching the test change from blank to either hopefully negative, or frighteningly positive.

Blaine gulped fearfully, sliding down the bathroom door and onto the floor. He pulled his legs up to his chest, crossing his arms over his legs. Blaine rested his chin on his knees, watching the white clock that hung over a few pictures tick in a rhythm.

As soon as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, his heartbeat quickened. What if it was his father? Oh crap - his dad couldn't be here yet. Not yet.

He was slightly relieved when he saw his fifteen year old brother, Austin, walked to the top of the stairs, glaring at him with narrowed eyes.

"Seriously, Blaine? You didn't even say hi," he growled, folding his arms over his chest and staring down at Blaine.

One more minute. Blaine felt his heart beating is his chest - figuratively - every beat like a drum punching from inside of him. Austin continued to stare bitterly at his brother for a few more moments, before looking at him concernedly.

"Um…Blaine? You okay?" he asked, sitting on the floor next to him. Blaine just sat there, unresponsive, until the clock ticked to 4:56. Three minutes.

Not answering Austin, Blaine scrambled up, opening the door and crashing into the bathroom, ignoring his brothers yells, asking what was wrong, before he shut the door completely behind him, silence stretching inside of the small bathroom.

The world paused. His body was in complete slow motion. Everything seemed to be cold as he walked over to the sink counter, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and grabbing the pregnancy test…

Positive.

Blaine did a double take, staring at the little screen. Two pink lines. That was positive… Crap. Oh. Freaking. Crap. No, he couldn't be pregnant, right? He couldn't. He was just a junior. And Kurt….

Oh God, in all of the commotion, he forgot about _Kurt_! Kurt had dreams for NYADA. Dreams for collage! He couldn't have a kid, not when… Not when he still wanted to live a life free of attachments. Like a baby.

_This is all my fault! All my stupid, freaking fault! I should've known I had the dumb gene! Now I've ruined mine and Kurt's life, all because I'm this stupid, moronic seventeen year old! _He thought, kicking at the sink counter doors in frustration.

"Blaine?" Austin asked from outside, his voice so close that it was almost like he was in the room with him. "What's wrong? I heard a slam, and-"

Blaine opened the door slowly, the pregnancy test still in his hand, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Blaine just sniffed, almost breaking down in front of his brother.

Austin eyed the test, slowly unhinging it from Blaine's icy grip. Blaine stiffened, causing his brother to pause, before Austin continued cautiously. The fifteen year old simply stared at the results for a few heartbeats, before glancing up at Blaine.

"You're…pregnant." It wasn't a question.

Blaine sobbed, burying his face in his hands. Lowering himself onto the floor, he found himself crying, whimpering pitifully. Austin put the test back on the sink counter, before slowly walking back toward his brother, and sitting next to him, looping his arms around his waist, and allowing him to cry on his shoulder.

**xXxXxXx**

"You're better now?" Austin asked ten minutes later, watching as Blaine wiped his eyes, standing up.

"I can't believe I was so _stupid_, Aus!" Great. The hormones were already coming. "What's wrong with me? Why do I freaking mess everything up all the time? Dad's going to kill me for getting pregnant; he absolutely hates those girls on l6 and Pregnant! And then he's going to kill Kurt!" He growled, pacing the floor.

"You don't know-"

"Oh yeah I do! I'm so dumb for thinking of not using protection, even if I didn't know I had the gene! I mean, was I asking for a disease? And now Kurt's going to kill me too for ruining his dreams to NYADA! And Burt and Carole are going to kill me too, and the New Directions, and pretty much everyone because I was so dumb!" Blaine hissed angrily, narrowing his eyes at no one in particular.

"I'm home!"

Blaine and Austin's eyes widened.

"Oh crap! Where's the test?" Blaine asked quickly, running past Austin and into the bathroom. Blaine ran out with it a few moments later, looking around nervously. "Where do I hide this, Austin?"

Austin shrugged. "How should I know? Chuck it out the window or something!" He snapped, grabbing the pregnancy test from his brothers hand and running back into the bathroom.

Opening the window above the bathtub, Austin threw the test out, closing the window behind him, and running out of the bathroom.

"Taken care of," he said, shoving his brother down the hallway. "Now act normal and not like you just found out that you were preggers, okay?"

Right on cue, their father came up the stairs, looking at his two sons with a questioning look. "Uh…guys? What's going on-"

"Nothing." Blaine cut in, smiling like some mad man even though inside he was breaking.

John Anderson just raised an eyebrow. "You sure-"

"Yeah, we're sure," Austin said quickly, sharing the maniacal smile that his older brother held.

Their father just stared at his two sons, blinking. "Okay…" He turned around, walking back down the stairs again. After making sure that he was gone, Blaine looked back at his brother.

"What should I do?" he whined, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever you do, you should tell Kurt. He is the other father, after all."

**xXxXxXx**

"You're what!" Kurt screeched over the other end of the phone. Blaine pulled it away from his ear for a second, before sighing.

"I said I'm-"

"I know what you said, Blaine, but I just can't believe it! I mean….what? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure, trust me."

"But…"

"I know, NYADA and crap. I'm sorry; I didn't know I had the gene, Kurt! It wasn't like some doctor came up to me and told me 'Oh by the way, you have a gene that only gay men can get that allows them to get pregnant'. That isn't exactly how my checkups go, Kurt, I can promise you that." He hissed, laying back on his bed.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Who knows?"

"Just my brother, but only because he was there. I wanted to tell you before anyone else though."

He could almost hear Kurt nodding. "Well…that's good, I guess. But that doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you, Blaine Anderson! I can't believe that we're going to be fathers, Blaine! I'm not ready yet!"

It was probably the hormones that made him snap, "Well at least your not going to get fat, Kurt! You still get to keep your figure while I'll have a huge, swollen, lump in my stomach!"

Silence stretched on the other end of the line for a few uncomfortable moments. Blaine smacked his forehead. "Sorry, Kurt, I…hormones…"

"Doesn't matter, Blaine. We have a bigger issue than your anger management problems! How am I going to tell my dad, Carole, or Finn? Or the New Directions even?"

Blaine just sighed. "I honestly don't know, Kurt. I just don't know anymore."

* * *

><p>And that was five hours ago.<p>

Now, Blaine and Kurt sat across from Burt and Carole, both adults wearing faces of surprise. Blaine felt even more than uncomfortable, if the was possible at the moment.

Carole was the first to break the silence, "So, Blaine honey…how far along are you?" she asked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit more.

Blaine tried to ignore Burt's lingering stare. "Well, uh, it's about three weeks," he breathed out, finally happy that someone started a lighter topic.

Burt continued to stare, narrowing his eyes. Obviously noticing her husbands glare, Carole nudged him with her elbow.

"Well I'm sorry," Burt spoke up for the first time in fifteen minutes, "I just don't know how to react."

Kurt growled from across the table. _"Dad!"_ he hissed, his grip on Blaine's hand tightening.

Burt's eyes went to Kurt immediately. "You're the ones who didn't use protection! Sure, Blaine might not have known about the gene and all, but you two still didn't use protection? That's irresponsible, Kurt!"

Kurt flinched. "I didn't-"

"A year ago," Burt growled lowly, "you were terrified of even the word 'sex'. And know you're going to be a father. When you're eighteen? Might as well make a new show, Dumbest Couples on the Planet. You two would be the stars of it,"

Kurt just looked down at the table. "I thought you'd be more understanding, dad," Kurt sniffed, not even looking up.

Burt's eyes softened, and he sighed. "Well, it's hard to be sympathetic when your going to be a Grandpa and your son hasn't even finished high school yet,"

Blaine couldn't meet his gaze. "I'm really sorry, sir, if I'd known I had the gene… I wouldn't of had sex without protection," he murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

Burt just shook his head, "It doesn't matter now. What matters now is this…kid. Have you told your dad yet, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "I wanted to tell you two before him. He's not a big fan of teenage pregnancy," he sighed.

Carole snorted, "Well neither are we. I wasn't the biggest fan of Finn when he thought Quinn's baby was his, but I'm not saying that I'm not going to help either of you with this; it's a huge deal," She gave Blaine an empathetic smile, her eyes quickly drifting to his abdomen before looking back up.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Carole," he breathed, obviously relieved that this wasn't a heated conversation anymore.

Burt stood up. "Alright, alright. You two go now, we're done here. Blaine, you're welcomed anytime here, you know that. And you better be careful with that baby," he said, staring at Blaine's stomach.

Blaine and Kurt stood up, Blaine absently rubbing his abdomen. "Right, sir," he said, sideways glancing at Kurt. Leaving the kitchen table, Blaine felt a stab of relief when Kurt and him advanced up the stairs.

"Well that went better than I thought," Blaine sighed.

Kurt just looked at Blaine over his shoulder. "You still have to tell your dad," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Blaine's slightly horrified expression.

He regained his composure, sighing, "Yeah, I know."

"And," Kurt said, turning around to face him, "the New Directions."


	2. Telling Mom and Dad

_**In two days, with one chapter, this story has 20 story alerts, is a favorite story for 7 people, has 1 review, has 304 hits and 267 views. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Seriously. I didn't expect this story to become that popular in one chapter. Like, wow. Not even joking when I say that I love you all. Seeing all those messages in my inbox? Yeah, that made my day. Your all just amazing. **_

_**Not trying to sound greedy at all (trust me, I find it /kinda/ annoying when other authors do this), but do you guys mind leaving a review, please? Sorry if I sound greedy, but I love to hear your thoughts about the story 3**_

_**Onward!**_

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't overly excited to be having a child.<p>

Not that he wasn't happy or anything, but…a baby? He was only eighteen for God's sake! Why have a baby now? Why not when he was thirty five, or a bit younger? At least when he was out of college; he didn't even want to think about how NYADA would react once they saw on his record that he got his boyfriend pregnant when they were still in high school. What if they didn't accept him into the school?

And, not only that, but his father wouldn't stop _watching him _like a hawk. Like, if he did something wrong, it'd effect his child. And that made him even more skittish than he already was.

And not to mention Finn. Blaine didn't want to tell the New Directions yet, and that meant Finn had no idea that he'd be getting a step-niece or nephew in nine months. So every time Blaine would run to the bathroom ten minutes after going pee, Finn thought that Blaine had a bladder infection or something.

"Seriously, dude, you need to get that checked out," Finn had told Blaine one night, while drinking a soda. "I mean, like, Puck had a bladder infection one time after we had a pee holding contest. He had to go to the hospital and everything."

Blaine had just cocked an eyebrow at Finn. "Why would you have a pee holding contest? That's not healthy and gross," He had his nose scrunched up in disgust.

Finn shrugged. "We were bored, the school was on lockdown 'cause they thought they saw some guy on the football field, and there was only one bathroom in the locker room. We had to do _something_," he said, returning to watching TV.

And the New Directions would always ask why Blaine would puke and pee all the time. Good thing Kurt and Blaine were _very_ convincing liars. To them, Blaine just ate something that his body didn't agree with. Until Blaine wanted to tell them or they picked up on the symptoms, they didn't need to know.

And with Blaine's mother coming home in a few days from a business trip, Kurt knew that Blaine seriously needed to tell his parents. Blaine and his brother could only hide the pregnancy for so long.

"I've been thinking," Blaine had spoke up in the car one day, "that it's not really my dad's reaction that I've been scared of, but my mom's. And my grandma's. I mean, remember how I told you how my mom and grandma wanted a more Asian looking son, and they got that in Austin? Well, how do you think they're going to react to our baby?"

Kurt understood how much Blaine cared about other peoples opinions. Whilst Kurt didn't care what people thought about him, he knew that Blaine was sensitive in that matter. With an ignoring mother and a father who didn't really understand his sexuality, yeah, it mattered to him.

Kurt had sighed, "I know that you want them to be happy with you," He glanced over at Blaine, "but your grandmother is a she-devil. And, no offence, your mother isn't much better."

But he knew Blaine knew that. But, like with getting pregnant, he couldn't help it.

**xXxXxXx**

Blaine walked through the halls of McKinley, rubbing his abdomen gently. Having just puked in the bathroom, it wasn't only the baby that was bothering his stomach. He stopped what he was doing once Mercedes and Tina walked by, ducking around some other students and heading toward his and Kurt's lockers.

"Kurt," he slightly growled, "I'm sick of puking! I can hardly keep down a freaking Snickers without puking it back up four minutes later!"

Kurt shut his locker, his eyes sweeping across Blaine's stomach. "I'm sorry? I don't really know what form of encouragement you want from me. It's not like I can time travel to nine months from now, you know," he sighed, leaning against the lockers.

Blaine just frowned. "Sorry. Hormones again, right?" he asked, feeling slightly guilty. Kurt nodded, starting to walk away to his next class. Blaine walked to his side, once again rubbing his stomach.

"Well, how about we go to the Lima Bean after glee practice? I'll buy," Blaine offered, smiling warmly at the other boy.

Kurt just shifted uncomfortably. "I, uh…I-I can't make it. Gotta go to…a gym," he said quickly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "A…gym? Are you serious? If you didn't want to go, you could've just said so instead of lying," he growled, looking away as Kurt looked at him.

"I just…I just want some time for my NYADA application. I'll probably call Rachel and ask her what's her finishing touches," Kurt sighed, fiddling with one of the strings on his messenger bag. Kurt looked over at him again. "I'm need to get to Biology, bye!" he called, hobbling down the hallway.

Blaine stared after him, frowning. A million thoughts were racing through his mind as Kurt disappeared into one of the hallway doors. One that stood out was definitely an image of the future: Blaine with a gigantic baby bump.

"Hey man," Blaine turned around, seeing Finn staring at him with a concerned expression. "Are you and Kurt okay?" he asked, for once looking like he actually cared about other peoples problems.

Blaine just sighed, "We're fine, Finn, honestly. I'm just not feeling good lately,"

Finn nodded. "Bladder infection?"

Blaine slightly cringed at the accusation, but nodded none the less. Better a bladder infection than the truth. "Yeah, you can say that."

**xXxXxXx**

"Kurt," Blaine called, jogging towards him in the parking lot. Kurt turned around, slightly smiling as he saw his boyfriend. "Finn's getting suspicious," he breathed once he got to his boyfriend.

Kurt's small smile slowly went to a frown, his eyes widening. "Wh-what? How? What did you do?" he asked.

Blaine growled. "_I_ didn't do anything," he snapped, eyes widening, before he shook his head. "Sorry. Finn's been watching me throughout the whole day, after you walked away from me before third period. He thought we were having relationship problems, but I'm about 75% sure that he's going to be watching us a lot from now on." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Kurt unexpectedly brought Blaine into a tight hug. "Well, hopefully Finn doesn't notice your growing stomach, or else he'll start keeping you away from hot tubs," he said, his voice slightly muffled from his face being snuggled into Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine hugged his boyfriend back tightly. "I just…I'm sorry," he said.

Kurt pulled back, keeping his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Sorry about what?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

The pregnant teen looked away from his boyfriend. "For getting pregnant. I know that NYADA means so much to you, and me and this baby are going to be taking that away from you," he said quietly, not being able to look at Kurt's shocked face.

"_Blaine_," Kurt growled, making his boyfriend look at him in the eye again. "Stop saying that! I honestly don't know if hormones make you depressed, but you keep saying 'sorry' for something that you can't help! NYADA means _nothing _at the moment, okay?"

Blaine sighed, smiling, "Okay."

Kurt also smiled, a bit bigger than Blaine's. "Good. Now, let's get home, before one of the New Directions come out and decide to ask us some questions, alright?"

**xXxXxXx **

Blaine wasn't at all sure how he'd tell his mother and father.

His mother had just come home from her business trip to California, and both of them were sitting at the dining room table. They were talking about something - he didn't know what - but hopefully not anything about him. Dad had told Mom that he had been sick lately, luckily not knowing all of the symptoms. Blaine couldn't even walk down the stairs all the way to see what was going on when she started asking what was wrong. Well, not really asking, more like pestering.

He wanted to tell them…the anxiety was eating him alive. But he was terrified. Completely.

Blaine was practically twisting with mixed emotions. He knew now was the perfect opportunity; both parents sitting at the table, in a pretty good mood. But he couldn't just walk up to them and be all 'hey mom, dad, I'm pregnant'. That wouldn't be the best way to start the conversation.

It wasn't like he didn't want them to know, he was just way too scared. He didn't have the exact, busting confidence that Kurt had. He just wasn't like that.

_You can do this…you can so do this. The worst they can do is yell right? Wait - they can kick me out, or smack me, or…crap. _

"Do you want something, Blaine?" Double crap. Mom was staring at him, with that gaze that held no warmth. Like a snake, as he was told.

He had to do this now. "Uh…yeah, actually, I have something important to tell you…both of you, that is," he sighed. It was now or never.

Dad just nodded, whilst Mom stared him down, like tracking his every movement. Slowly, he pulled out a chair at the end of the table, shifting as he sat down on it's cold, smooth surface. Blaine took a huge breath, sighing.

Mom narrowed her eyes, "Well? What is it?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Mom, Dad, I'm…I'm pregnant." Silence. Just a huge, wave of it swept across the dining room, Mom staring at him, while Dad was just blinking. Minutes ticked by, with his parents not being able to respond. Mr. Anderson opened his mouth, but Mrs. Anderson beat him to it.

"Never speak to me again." She hissed calmly, standing from the table and walking out of the room.

Blaine stared after his mother as she walked up the stairs, a door slamming behind her. His lip trembled, his fingers gripping onto his pants.

"Blaine," Dad said, snapping him out of his reverie. Blaine looked over to where his father was sitting, seeing nothing but sympathy in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

How many times had he been asked? More times than he had time to count. Blaine just wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure," He glanced back at the staircase, waiting for his mother to come back down.

His father just nodded. "Okay." Before standing up, and walking away from the table calmly, going up the stairs and into his room.

Never before had he felt so alone.


	3. Not A Bladder Infection

**_Okay, guys, I am SO SORRY for the delay. I've had some...problems lately, but now that they're all sorted out, I'm planning on being back on this story, alright? Thank you to the five reviews that I got on the mini hiatus! I mean, I didn't expect that since the first chapter only got one review! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was extremely fun to write!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Bladder Infections Don't Make You Gross!<strong>

**Wow! It's Infected Down There!**

**Holding Your Pee Is NOT A Fun Game!**

**Just Lift and Scrub!**

Blaine stared down at the colorful pamphlets in his hands, than back up at Ms. Pillsbury, cocking an irritated eyebrow. He immediately knew that he was going to have to have a talk with Kurt later about Finn.

"Ms. Pillsbury… While I appreciate the pamphlets…I don't believe that they're necessary-" he began to say, but was immediately cut off by Ms. Pillsbury holding up a small hand.

"Blaine, please. I know that bladder infections can be very difficult for you to handle, but Finn said that your bladder infection was getting worse," she said cheerfully, smiling a bright smile.

Blaine face palmed with the hand that wasn't holding the pamphlets. Were these people _serious_? Sure, he didn't want everyone knowing that he was…with child, but he at least thought that some of them would get that he was pregnant! And why did Ms. Pillsbury have so many pamphlets having to do with bladder infections? And what was with the lift and scrub one?

Sucking in a breath, he knew that he was going to have to pretend to go along with this, up until he was comfortable with sharing his condition with his friends. "Thank you," Blaine sighed, gathering his bags and standing up. "I…appreciate it." He nodded one last time to Ms. Pillsbury, before walking out of the Guidance Councilors office, with a slightly horrified expression on his face.

Blaine immediately cut around the jocks, knowing full well that they'd take the opportunity to see the pamphlets and make a false accusation about him. Seriously - the more people that thought he had a bladder infection, the more hard it would be to try and convince them he was pregnant.

He sighed as he reached his locker, turning the knob to get his combination, and slowly opened it, stuffing the pamphlets inside and grabbing his Science textbook. The glossy green hardcover book slipped neatly inside of his messenger bag as he closed his locker once again, beginning to walk to third period.

"How was the meeting with Ms. Pillsbury?" Blaine exhaled through his nostrils sharply, turning on his heel quickly and coming face to face with Finn.

Blaine growled silently, "Okay, why would you set up a meeting for me with her? When I do _not_ have a bladder infection!" he snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Finn blinked. "Wait…so you don't have a bladder infection?" he asked, seeming overwhelmingly shocked. "Than…than why have you been peeing and stuff so much? Are you dehydrated?" Blaine shook his head at the new accusation.

"It doesn't matter, Finn," Blaine hissed, turning back around and stalking off to his class. Of course, Finn just had to yell out in the middle of a crowded hallway:

"So you're sure you don't have a bladder infection?"

Some kids turned to look at the scene, while some jocks in the background just snickered. Blaine paused, turning on his heel and giving Finn a deathly glare.

"Finn Hudson," he hissed in repressed rage, "I'll see you in glee." Was all he said, before walking back down the hallway, avoiding the suspicious eyes of some of his fellow New Directioners.

**xXxXxXx **

"_Why_ would you scream that out in the middle of a hallway?" Blaine snapped loudly, shooting Finn a bitter glare.

Of course, not being used to Blaine being this angry, Finn shrinked down a bit. "I…I don't know! I just that you were being in denial or something; like an in the closet bladder infection person!"

Santana snapped her head in Finn's direction as soon as he said 'an in the closet bladder infection person'. "Well that's offense on many levels," she hissed, before walking over to her seat.

Finn just gave Blaine a wide-eyed look. "Look…I'm sorry, okay? I don't see how this is a big problem or anything! Like, what do you want me to do?" he asked, almost pleading to get back on Blaine's good side.

"You need to stop shouting peoples personal business in hallways, that's what you need to do," he growled.

A few seconds later, Kurt walked in, in a huff, giving a Finn a glare similar to Blaine's a few moments before. "Well, I heard that outburst, Finn," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. "And, yeah, I'm not very happy about it." Kurt's eyes lingered on Finn for a few moments, before he and Blaine walked over to the mass of chairs, taking their seats in the back row.

Finn sighed, joining Rachel next to her seat in the front row.

**xXxXxXx **

"Am I getting fat?"

The question took Kurt by surprise, and he turned from his locker, seeing Blaine standing behind him with a puppy dog-like expression on his face.

Kurt's mouth babbled for a few moments, before he finally got out a few words, "W-what? What kind of question is that? Of course not!" he gasped in utter surprise. The only thing noticeable on Blaine was that his stomach was only a little bit bigger - just by a few centimeters - and that it was getting swollen. Nothing more.

Blaine sighed. "You've been…ignoring me for a bit, that's all," He shrugged. "I just thought that I was getting fat, and that that was…scaring you a bit." He sighed.

Kurt gave Blaine an earnest look. "Blaine…," he sighed, resting a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. "You're not getting fat, okay? And when that baby grows, you still won't be fat."

Blaine sighed, nodding. "Okay," he said, smiling.

After a brief nod, Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek. "Good. Now, I've gotta go to lunch," he informed him, before turning around and walking toward the lunchroom. Blaine stared after him for a moment, sighing.

It had been like Kurt was slightly avoiding him lately, for some reason. Ever since Blaine had told him that he'd gotten pregnant, Kurt had been very cautious around him, like getting pregnant was some sort of disease that he could catch.

Perhaps it _was_ because Blaine would be getting thicker soon. Or maybe…maybe he didn't want the baby as much as Blaine did. He sighed, running a hand through his gelled down hair.

After what seemed like hours of just standing there, in front of Kurt's locker, Blaine smiled, an idea popping into his head.

**xXxXxXx **

"You're not joining the swimming team." Coach Roz Washington hissed, glaring at the short, pregnant boy.

Blaine's eyes widened, his hands dropping to his sides. "Why not?" he asked, politely but still pleadingly.

Coach Washington stared at him, shaking her head. "Half-white boy, you're as small as a Gremlin with tiny, stubby little baby hands. Everyone on this team is tall, lanky people. You're a tiny, little boy with a little puppy attitude, and while that's cute and all, you're not cut out for my team," she told him straightly, looking at Blaine up and down.

Blaine sniffed, glaring at the coach. "I am _not_ that tiny," he defended himself, only to have the coach and some of the other swimmers on the team laugh at him. Blaine whipped his head around, glaring at the laughing, swimsuit wearing team, before looking back at Coach Washington.

"Okay, so I can't join the swimming team. Are there any other teams that are, you know, giving out positions?" he asked, "A team that'll take a 'small little half-white boy with stubby little baby hands'?" he added quickly.

Coach Washington once again looked at Blaine up and down, before sighing, flipping a page on her clipboard and reading it quickly. "Well…there is one team that's taking an opening," she informed him, putting the page back down and looking back at him.

Blaine's eyes widened, and he grinned. "I'll take anything right now, really,"

**xXxXxXx **

"You joined the soccer team? While you're _pregnant_?" Kurt hissed from the other end of the phone. Blaine winced, already knowing that he'd be getting a _very_ frank talk from Kurt later on.

Blaine sighed, glancing over to the bleachers where the soccer coach was. "I haven't joined yet; I'm trying out," he told him quietly, staying at the back of the field so that his coach couldn't see his phone.

He could hear the background talk of the other kids in the cafeteria, and Mercedes and Tina talking about shoes or something next to the phone. "But Blaine," Kurt hissed, his voice dropping to a whisper, "you're still pregnant! I don't want our baby getting hurt because of some hormonal choice you're making right now,"

Blaine groaned, about to tell Kurt his reasoning, until the coach blew her whistle, causing Blaine to drop the phone to his jaw line, glancing over at the bleachers.

"Anderson! Get your butt in gear if you want to join the team!" she roared, her voice very well carrying over to his ears.

Blaine sighed, "Gotta go, love you!" he said quickly, putting the phone away from his ear to click the 'end call' button.

"Blaine Anderson, if you hang up this phone, I will-" Kurt was already threatening, until he heard the quiet 'beep' of Blaine's phone. Kurt put the phone to the table, staring at it with a bitter glare.

Mercedes looked at him, frowning. "What's wrong, boo?" she asked.

Kurt just sighed. "Blaine's just being difficult, again," he sighed, putting his phone in his pocket.

Mercedes nodded, still looking a bit worried, but didn't say anything, just continuing to pick up her tater tots and pluck them into her mouth.

Blaine sighed, putting his iPhone into his pocket and looking over to where some of the official members of the McKinley high soccer team were kicking the soccer ball around. Rubbing his stomach absently, he bounced off of the balls of his feet, jogging over to the goal stand and getting ready to show the coach what he could do.

**xXxXxXx **

"Okay, Anderson," Coach Elders grunted, shoving a few pairs of silky red-and-white uniforms toward him. "You're on the team, alright. We needed a striker, and you got some stuff," One of the boys on the team snickered, muttering 'some stuff' underneath his breath.

Coach Elders gave him a pair of cleats and rider gloves. "Practice is every Thursday, Wednesday, Tuesday, and Monday," she began, only to have Blaine - politely - cut her off.

"So every school day except for Friday?" he asked shyly, his eyes widening as Coach Elders waved a finger in his face.

"I know what I meant. Practice is also from the time school ends to 4:00 o' clock. Wear your uniform every day, no exceptions. Any questions?" she asked, leaning back.

"Uh…I have two-" he began to say, until Coach Elders walked away.

"I don't have time for questions!"

Blaine blinked, looking over at one of the girls on the team, a taller girl with brown hair and green eyes; he remembered that she was the goalie. "Is she always like that?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The girl looked at him, grinning. "Only on her bad days! I'm pretty sure that it's shark week for Coach Elders," she said in a bubbly voice that faintly reminded him of Brittany and her happy attitude.

Blaine blinked quickly. "…Shark week?"

The boy who had snickered at Coach Elders earlier just grinned. "I got bitten by a shark one time," he declared, walking away.

Blaine looked at the soccer team. Okay, maybe this whole 'joining a team' thing seemed like a _really_ good idea at first.

**xXxXxXx **

Kurt glared at Blaine as they settled into their plastic chairs in the choir room, in the middle row this time. "I'm still mad at you, you know," Kurt informed him, his eyes sweeping over Blaine's silky, crimson red tight uniform shirt with a white '49' on the front and similar color basketball shorts with two white stripes on the sides.

Blaine sighed, looking at Kurt with innocent, honey colored eyes. "Look, I know that me joining the soccer team while I'm…," he glanced around the choir room, becoming slightly relieved when he saw that it was still only he and Kurt inside. "with child is a really stupid decision, but Quinn was on the Cheerios', as you told me, when she was pregnant, and her baby turned out fine!"

His boyfriend looked at him, shaking his head. "You know I love you, but this is our child, Blaine. I just…I want you two to be okay, alright?" he sighed, putting a gentle hand on his knee.

Blaine smiled lightheartedly. Maybe this wasn't such a stupid decision after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I've always wanted to see a mpreg story where Blaine joined a team. I don't know why, but I just do. So, that's why my version of the McKinley high soccer team was born, for my own little purposes. <strong>_

**_Once again, I apologize for the wait, and I hope to see all of your lovely reviews! See you in the next chapter!_**


End file.
